During development of an electronic document, it is often desirable to have multiple reviewers propose changes to and comment on a draft of the electronic document. For example, an author may create an initial draft of an electronic document and send a copy of the electronic document to multiple reviewers for comments. Each reviewer may independently propose changes or make comments in the electronic document and return a revised version of the electronic document back to the author. These steps may be repeated until the author and the reviewers are satisfied with a version of the electronic document. However, this process is time consuming and inefficient.